


На другом берегу

by wilwarin575



Category: Sarai-ya Goyou | House of Five Leaves
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, чтобы добраться до другого берега, нужно всего лишь сделать первый шаг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На другом берегу

**Author's Note:**

> Имеются отсылки к последнему тому манги (упоминается, как Масаноске жертвует своим мечом и званием самурая ради спасения Яичи, после чего они вдвоём бегут из Эдо).

Вот уже много дней они пробирались узкими тропами вдоль моря. Вчера позади осталась Одавара, и они вновь двигались на юг. Яичи не знал, куда приведёт их путь, но от Эдо стоило отойти как можно дальше.

Маса не возражал. Упрямо вышагивал рядом, иногда заговаривал о пустяках, вроде прыгнувшей на дорогу лягушки или красках закатного моря. Когда же ночью в лесу раздавались трески и шорохи, он нелепо шарил рукой в поисках несуществующих катан. Тогда глаза Яичи тускнели, а Маса прятал взгляд и сворачивался клубком, зажимая руки между коленями.

Яичи знал, чем выкуплена его свобода, знал, почему сейчас идёт среди мрачных сосен, а не валяется обезглавленным на тюремном дворе. Маса уверял, что самурайского звания ему не жаль, да и катанам тем грош цена.

Разменянного на медь золота у них было достаточно, и в очередной деревне Яичи за пятьдесят мон взял у кузнеца добротный нож и приладил к поясу Масы.

– Не помешает, – бросил он в ответ на робкие возражения.

Теперь Маса сидел на хмуром берегу и, отодвинув гальку, чертил остриём что-то на песке. Яичи достал из мешка завёрнутые в листья моти, разломил лепёшку надвое и понёс витавшему в облаках Масе.

Пена набегала на плоские камни, кимоно трепало ветром – и волосы Масы, которые он никак не успевал подрезать, выбились из скрученного жгута.

Не услышав за шумом воды шаги Яичи, он старательно вырисовывал на сером песке очертания кленового листа.

Яичи узнал бы эти контуры даже вслепую, ведя по линиям пальцами. Их он рассматривал часами в детстве: редко – встав спиной к зеркалу матери, привезённому в дом с остальным приданым, чаще – в водном отражении. Из-за ряби на воде пятилапье листа искажалось, но амальгама позволяла разглядеть шрам во всём уродстве.

В том, что явилось ему на песке, уродства не было. Под ножом Масы распускался обыкновенный лист, ничуть не хуже миллионов других.

Яичи уселся рядом, толкнув его в плечо половиной рисовой лепёшки.

Маса подскочил, отшатнулся от моти, как от скорпиона, и мгновенно смазал ногой нарисованный лист.

– Зачем?

– Я… Если занять руки, лучше думается, вот и… – он вконец запутался и от смущения умолк. Точь-в-точь прежний робко мямлящий ронин. Таким Яичи не видел его давно.

– Зачем ты стёр?

– Я решил, вам будет неприятно, Яичи-доно. – Маса всё-таки взял лепёшку и вертел её, словно боялся откусить.

– Не было. В первый раз я увидел его не таким уродливым, как в моей памяти.

– Он не уродлив! – взвился Маса.

– Похоже, тебе он понравился настолько, что ты запомнил его до последнего изгиба.

На щёки Масы вернулся мучительный румянец.

– Я часто его видел, – храбро ответил Маса.

– Не сомневаюсь.

Брести вдвоём в глуши непросто, и мириться приходилось со многим. Например, с тем, что мыться можно только в озёрах и ледяных горных реках, на виду друг у друга, а выстиранная одежда сохнет над костром не один час.

– Хочешь посмотреть ещё раз?

Кровь отхлынула от щёк и ушей Масы будто по волшебству.

– Ч-что?

– Возможно, под твоими руками его уродство исчезнет так же, как на песке.

Яичи не сводил глаз с его лица. Он ждал чего угодно – отвращения, страха, боли, но не изумления, смешанного с отчаянной надеждой.

– Яичи-доно…

Распахнуть верх кимоно было делом несложным. Пока Яичи стягивал с плеч блекло-розовую ткань, Маса медленно отложил нетронутую лепёшку на соседний камень.

«Это ведь не шутка?» – спрашивали его глаза, пока он придвигался вплотную к Яичи.

Смотреть на него стало сложнее. Яичи поправил ему выбившиеся чёрные пряди, заведя их за уши, а потом повернулся спиной. Сырой ветер с моря чуть остудил пылавшее тело.

Маса касался шрама бережно, как тончайшего пергамента, разглаживал кончиками пальцев, тёрся щекой и краешком губ, затем осмелел – и пять поцелуев заставили Яичи дрожать.

– Вам не холодно? – спросил заботливый Маса, чей голос вдруг прозвучал низко и тягуче.

– Жарко, – ответил Яичи со всей честностью.

Он льнул спиной к тёплой груди Масы, тёрся об него бесстыдно и сладко, а Маса так жалобно постанывал. Он начал прижимать к себе Яичи всё сильнее, целуя то в шею, то в плечо.

– Дай свою руку, – попросил Яичи.

Маса тут же вложил в его ладонь свою правую. Яичи соединил их и повёл вниз, туда, где расходились края кимоно.

– Ох, – отозвался Маса, наткнувшись на влажную твёрдость, – о-о-ох…

Яичи замычал, стискивая его руку, задавая и ритм, и скорость, и силу, увеличивая их, пока линия горизонта не выгнулась и не помчалась вдаль, унося и так еле тлевшее сознание.

Маса не отпускал. Он вздрагивал вместе с ним, так же шумно дышал, его рука и не думала останавливаться, хотя наслаждение близилось к собственному горизонту, за которым начиналась боль.

– Хватит, – прошептал Яичи, и всё прекратилось.

– Отнести вас на траву? – Маса спешно запахивал на нём кимоно, защищая своим телом от резко налетевшего ветра.

– Просто посиди так немного, – под боком у Масы было уютно и спокойно. Не мешала даже галька, впившаяся в бедро.

– Сколько захотите, – тихо сказал Маса. – Всё, что хотите.

– А чего хочешь ты? – Яичи неотвратимо проваливался в сон, но сперва хотел услышать ответ.

– Быть рядом с вами. Вы же позволите, Яичи-доно?

Хорошо бы было разомкнуть губы и слепить из звуков нужные слова, однако истома взяла своё. Оставалось надеяться на догадливость Масы. В конце концов, чутьё того подводило редко.


End file.
